Not the same old thing
by sues2002
Summary: Another story about the J/H relationship!


**I don't think this is as good as my others, but I was bored, so I wrote it! Please let me know what you think.  
  
"Is this as much fun? That's what I worry about. Now that there's no need to hide or sneak around, is he bored? Does he want someone else, now that the game is over? Does he love me, or am I wrong, even though that rarely happens?" Jackie stared at the stuffed unicorn sitting on her bed. "Oh, what do you know, anyway?" she asked annoyed. "I can't ask the one person who would know the answers because he'd think I was a pansy-ass. Steven's like that," she nodded knowingly.  
  
"Jackie?" came a voice from far away. Jackie looked at the unicorn with a raised eyebrow, but laughed at herself when she realized the voice was from outside the door.  
  
"Uh, Donna?" Jackie asked.  
  
"No, it's the tooth fairy. Better late than never." Donna smiled as Jackie opened the door and let her in. "What happened last night?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked, knowing full well what she meant.  
  
"Well, Eric said that Hyde hasn't come out of his room in the basement since he got home from school. We tried everything, including telling him that Kelso had lit himself on fire again. Nothing works!" Donna said exasperated.  
  
"He didn't even come out to see Michael on fire?" Jackie was concerned, as her thoughts drifted back to last night.  
  
It was midnight. Jackie was trying to get her beauty sleep, but couldn't seem to nod off. She knew exactly what she needed, but Hyde hadn't said anything about it. No mention of sex at all. "It can't be that he's not attracted to me. That's not even possible," she thought to herself. "Everyone is attracted to me." Feeling an urgent need to solve this mystery, Jackie threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and headed out the door. The situation bothered her so much that she completely forgot about make-up, until she was halfway to Eric's house. "Screw it", she thought. "Ooh, I say screw it now!" She drove on.  
  
The basement door was open and Jackie walked in to find Hyde sitting on the couch. He looked up at her and said "hey".  
  
"Aren't you surprised to see me?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"Uh, no. Why?" Hyde asked without looking away from the tv.  
  
"Because it's midnight, and a school night." Jackie stated.  
  
Hyde looked at her, and they both burst out laughing. "Good one." Hyde said.  
  
"Listen, Steven, we need to talk." Jackie said uncertainly.  
  
Hyde just looked at her. "I can't believe how pretty she is without make-up...I mean, God, she's annoying," he thought, concentrating hard on covering up those mushy, pansy-ass thoughts that crept into his head whenever he thought of her. "Keep your cool," he thought as Jackie continued talking.  
  
"We have messed around a lot since Michael found out about us. However, you have not tried to go further. This leads me to believe there is something wrong with you. Maybe you should see a doctor." Jackie said seriously.  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor", Hyde repeated, "and have that head examined." He turned back to the tv.  
  
"Steven!" she cried, grabbing his arm and making him face her. "This is not a joke. I think there is something wrong with you."  
  
"Because I'm not falling all over myself to do it with you?"  
  
"Yeah." Jackie said, tossing her hair.  
  
Hyde stared at her for a minute. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd have a smart ass remark for you, but I am, so I'll just tell you the truth." He looked away from her. "This in no way means I have feelings or care..but Kelso is just starting to get used to us. I'm just starting to get used to us. Who needs more emotional crap to deal with?"  
  
"Steven." Jackie cooed as she climbed onto his lap and put her arms around his neck. "That is the sweetest thing I ever heard...you moron!" Hyde looked at her like she was insane, a look she was getting to know very well. Then he kissed her, pushing her back onto the couch and climbing on top of her. "Have we given Michael enough time to adjust yet?" she asked as she began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Hell, yeah!" he responded, removing his shirt entirely. Jackie slid her hands against his smooth, warm back, pulling him closer to her. Hyde's mouth traveled to Jackie's neck, while his hands moved closer and closer to her breasts. She moaned with anticipation, but Hyde stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Steven, what's the matter?" Jackie felt a little self-conscious.  
  
"Probably not the best place..." he trailed off as he stood up and pulled her off the couch. Grabbing his shirt, he took her hand and led her back to his room.  
  
"You think we're gonna do it on a cot?" She gave him the bitchy look she'd come to perfect over the years.  
  
"You did it on the floor of a van, man. This is a step up." Hyde replied, dropping his shirt on the floor and staring back at her. She shrugged, pushing him onto the cot and climbing on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him as he pulled the hem of her shirt out of her jeans. Jackie held up her arms as Hyde pulled the shirt over her head. He looked at her straddling him, hair falling out of her ponytail, his hands resting on her waist. She looked so innocent and beautiful, Hyde knew this was going to be more than just sex with a hot chick. She ran her hands down over his chest and leaned down to kiss him deeply. Hyde took this opportunity to roll her onto her back. Jackie's hands moved to his belt buckle, as Hyde began pushing her bra straps off her shoulders. Soon, the empty basement filled with the sounds of moans, groans, and a squeaking cot.  
  
When Jackie woke up, she glanced at the watch on Hyde's dresser. 5:30 am. Her head rested on his chest as she listened to the sounds of his breathing. With his arms wrapped around her, Jackie knew this was how it was always supposed to be. She smiled and fought back the urge to wake him. Instead, she gently slipped out of his arms and put her clothes on. She needed to get home before anyone woke up and realized she was gone, plus she needed time to do her hair. She gave Steven a kiss on the cheek and left, totally content. She always got what she wanted!  
  
"Jackie...Jackie...hello, come back to earth." Donna pulled her from the memory. When she saw Steven earlier at school that day, he didn't even mention what had happened the night before. This, of course, led to Jackie getting mad, yelling at Hyde, and storming away. The fact that Hyde was upset or mad now, showed that he cared.  
  
"I knew it," she thought, throwing an I-told-you-so look at the unicorn. "Donna, I need to talk to Steven." Jackie said, getting up to leave.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "somebody better, before he barricades the door and starts writing more angry letters to the government or something."  
  
Back at Eric's, Fez, Eric, and Kelso stood outside Hyde's door.  
  
"What is the matter with Hyde?" Fez asked, looking at Kelso and Eric.  
  
"I don't know, Fez, but it must be pretty bad. I mean, who would miss an opportunity to hang out with me?" Kelso responded confusedly.  
  
"Gee, Kelso," Eric smiled, "I really don't know. I, for one, would pay to hang out with you..if you lit yourself on fire again."  
  
"How much?" Kelso asked as Fez and Eric shook their heads. Donna and Jackie joined the guys outside the door.  
  
"So, um, did anyone try to open the door and walk in? I hear that's a common way of checking on someone to see if they're ok." Jackie said condescendingly.  
  
"Wow! If only there was some sort of signal we could use to let Hyde know we were out here and see if he wanted us to come in.." Eric rolled his eyes at Jackie. "I wonder what that could be."  
  
"Eric, we knocked like about a million times. Hyde told us to get bent, remember?" Kelso looked at Eric incredulously. "And they call me the dumb one," he added, turning to Fez.  
  
"That was sarcasm." Fez explained. "And that is why they call you the dumb one."  
  
"Steven," Jackie called, ignoring the others, "you need to come out here and talk to me."  
  
"Yeah, uh, that didn't work out so well before, " he replied.  
  
"Fine. I'm coming in there," she said turning the knob. The door wouldn't budge. Jackie turned to stare at the rest of the gang.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention that he locked the door?" Donna asked, as Fez, Kelso, and Eric snickered.  
  
"Donna, that is not helping." Jackie said angrily. Turning her attention back to the door, she yelled, "Steven, open this door right now. You need to be a man."  
  
"Yeah, Jackie. Good plan. Let's see how well that work.." Eric had to cut his Jackie criticism short when they heard the door unlock. Hyde opened the door and stood in the doorway.  
  
Staring at Jackie, Hyde said, "I'm going to pretend that what you just said mattered." He looked at the rest of the group, "Really, I don't give a crap what she thinks." That said, Hyde walked through the basement and out the door, with Jackie right behind him.  
  
"Well, that's bound to be a fun conversation." Kelso said when the door closed. "I'm using sarcasm now, for those who are less intelligent."  
  
"That would be no one." Fez replied as everyone took their positions on the couch and chairs to watch tv.  
  
Outside, Jackie and Hyde stood in the driveway staring at each other. "I thought you wanted to talk to me, man. Don't tell me you suddenly went mute." Hyde looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Steven..." she stopped.  
  
"Guess not." He waited for her to continue.  
  
"There is a slight chance that I may have overreacted a little bit. It's just...I know how I felt last night, but I didn't know how you felt. And when you didn't say anything about it today at school, I just assumed that it wasn't special to you. And I am special, so your not acknowledging it was wrong. But, I'm willing to forgive you since I can tell you were upset about your stupidity by you locking yourself in your room." Jackie finished her speech and looked at Steven. He stood speechless. "Steven, now you should say something." Jackie commanded. "Like, I'm sorry, Jackie, or you are the best I ever had, Jackie, or I love you, Jackie."  
  
Hyde ignored the last remarks. "Jackie, the reason I went to my room was so I could think. I usually don't need to plan out what I should say, but I thought I needed to say something, I don't know, like special or something to you. However, your speech has thrown all that out the window." He paused. "Here's the deal. First of all, I'm the one who should forgive you for, well, for being a bitch. I do." Hyde looked at the increasingly angry-looking Jackie. "I didn't say anything at school because it wasn't the right time. Oh, and doing it with a hot chick is always special. That goes without saying." At this point, Jackie looked as if she might explode with anger. "But...it doesn't always mean something, like..." Hyde tried to continue, but was interrupted.  
  
"like it did with me! Oh, Steven. I knew you weren't a heartless, unfeeling, stupid dill hole.." Jackie could have gone on, but it was Hyde's turn to interrupt.  
  
"Now, lets not go too far.." Hyde smiled as he took Jackie in his arms and kissed her. 


End file.
